A generic trim part may include a retaining element that is secured by a first end on the airbag cover and by a second end on an anchor that is spaced apart from the airbag cover and that has an excess length between the airbag cover and the mentioned anchor, at least one of the two ends being connected to a strip which is orientated transversely relative to a loading direction of the retaining element and is secured on the airbag cover or on the anchor. Such a trim part is known for example from the publication DE 196 33 109 A1.
The strip is intended to provide a stable connection of the airbag cover to the anchor, which connection has sufficient loading capacity to withstand an opening thrust. The excess length of the retaining element is typically produced in that the retaining element in the form of a loop is guided by the anchor to the airbag cover. This is intended to allow the airbag cover, when the airbag is deployed, to be raised from a passage opening of the trim part before the retaining element tightens and then acts as hinge and forces a rotational movement of the opening airbag cover which is only then possible without being impeded. In the production of such trim parts according to the state of the art, the problem arises that the retaining element can jam or become damaged between the strip and the airbag cover or the anchor because of the required excess length when securing the strip connected to the retaining element on the airbag cover or on the anchor spaced apart from the airbag cover so that only a reduced excess length remains unintentionally and possibly without being noticed and subsequently, when an airbag is deployed, an opening movement of the airbag cover is impeded because of the excess length being too small.